dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Artha Penn
Artha Penn, full name Artha Tannis Penn, is a 16 year old stable boy, a street racer, and most notably the Dragon Booster. He is also the leader of his own racing team known as the Penn Racing Crew, and is the son of Connor and Fira Penn. Character In the beginning of the show, Artha lives a seemingly regular normal life, and was a seemingly regular teenager. He was a stable boy who played and programmed Vid Games with his best friend Parmon Sean, argued with his little brother Lance Penn about chores, and helped his father Connor Penn run the Penn Stables. At the time, Artha claimed he did not like dragons and racing, and disliked Beau heavily because of this. He believed that they were a nuisance and not equal to humans, and due to this belief, he did not want anything to do with dragons and preferred to play and program Vid Games instead. However, soon after becoming the Dragon Booster, he gains knowledge of the aspects of how dragons are equal to humans, and how they can work together in order to prevent another Dragon-Human War, and begins street racing. Through his experience as a street racer, Artha has gained a sense of pride that he has trouble keeping in check, which ends up causing fatal problems to the people close to him, most notably Beau many times before and Kitt Wonn. Because of the realization of these issues, Artha learns exactly how important his friends and family are, and tries to fix the error of his ways as much as possible. Artha's middle name, Tannis, was named after the Dragon Priest that had helped Connor the most back in the Ancient Order. Artha is also frequently called the nickname "stable boy" or "stable brat" (the latter usually by Moordryd Paynn) by his friends and rivals, much to his dislike. Being the Dragon Booster As the Dragon Booster, Artha is faced with the task and responsibility of protecting Dragon City from an impending dragon-human war, while stopping thieves, illegal activity and saving those who are in need of help. He has made many allies as the Dragon Booster, and has gained the hope and faith of almost all of Dragon City. Artha first became the Dragon Booster by riding Beau in Episode 1: The Choosing, Part 1 when Penn Stables was burning down. A glowing star-emblem appeared on Beau's forehead, indicating that Artha was the Dragon Booster. After finding the gauntlet, he could fully transform, giving him the abilities necessary to stop the evil forces against him. Just like being a street racer, Artha has become rather smug with his position as the Dragon Booster, which causes problems with the people close to him and the people against him. However, he has managed to make amends for his mistakes. Artha has even expressed disinterest in becoming the Dragon Booster in Episode 13: The Chromatic Dragon, claiming that the responsibility is too much for him, but after hearing a recording of the original Dragon Booster, he realized what he was chosen for and accepted the responsibility, becoming stronger in the process. Artha has also learned that fighting constantly is not the way to prevent a dragon-human war, and tries to make dragons and humans alike work together instead, including his own rival and enemy Moordryd Paynn. Relationships Beau Beau is Artha's dragon as of becoming the Dragon Booster. At first, they do not get along with each other: the first clue being Artha stating his dislike for dragons after Beau crushes his prototype Vid game in Episode 1: The Choosing, Part 1. They still argue regularly; if Artha insults Beau or refers to him as a "dumb dragon", Beau responds with an annoyed grunt or by "talking with his tail", which is usually tripping Artha over with his tail or smacking him in the back of the head with it. Many times as well, they struggle to co-operate and listen to each other, as is seen in Episode 11: Pride of the Hero. However, they soon learn to work together, get along, and cooperate, and are very close to each other. They even work together sometimes to play tricks on others, as seen at the end of Episode 28: The Changelings. Parmon Sean Parm is Artha's best friend and right-hand man, as well as the technician of Penn Racing crew. He is rather protective of Artha, giving Artha advice in racing and tasks and frequently lecturing him on his responsibilities as a street racer and the Dragon Booster, much to Artha's annoyance. Despite getting on each other's nerves several times and Artha's jokes that easily offend Parm, both are very loyal to each other. Lance Penn Lance is Artha's younger brother and an all-around joker, as well as the youngest member of Penn Racing. He enjoys taunting Artha, and both brothers squabble frequently, though when it boils down to protecting one another, both are just as protective of each other and Artha will do anything to save Lance, and vice-versa. Kitt Wonn Kitt, like many others, looked down upon Artha as nothing more than a stable boy at first, but when Artha became a rookie racer, she offered him bits of advice and after realizing Artha was the Dragon Booster, joined the Penn Racing crew to help him out. Artha had a crush on her during the first few episodes of the first series and likewise Kitt had a crush on the Dragon Booster when first meeting him, although this romance was never pursued or mentioned much more in the rest of the series. She frequently gets upset when Artha does not give her enough credit, such as claiming credit for her signature drafting move in Episode 5: Fanning the Flames, and in Episode 34: Slithercorp where she lost her chance at the Academy. However, because of Artha trying to save her each time, she has always amends with him. Both respect each other as racers, and have a close friendship as a result. Moordryd Paynn Moordryd is Artha's acclaimed rival, on the racing tracks and off them, facing each other in battles as the Dragon and Shadow Boosters, and also due to family rifts between Connor Penn and Word Paynn. He and Artha never see eye-to-eye, and they argue very often. However, there have been times when they have been forced to work together, mostly when Artha was the Dragon Booster, and at one point in Episode 19: The Wraith Booster and Episode 39: Damaged Goods Moordryd even went as far to save Artha from his father's Wraith Gear and Wraith Dragon. Artha soon found out that Moordryd was actually the Shadow Booster, at the same time Moordryd found out about Artha being the Dragon Booster. Both have agreed to keep it secret, and now hold a grudging respect for each other. Trivia *Along with several other characters, such as Lance (Sir Lancelot) and Moordryd (Morded Le Fey), Artha was inspired by the Arthurian Legends and he was named after Arthur Pendragon, who later became known as King Arthur. Gallery Artha with amulet.jpg|Artha and his Gold-star amulet. Artha mag jumping.jpg|HD of Artha on a mag stream. Artha racing.jpg|A shocked Artha. Artha racing2.jpg|Artha squaring off with a member of the Dragon Flares Crew. Artha racing 3.jpg|Artha in action. Artha with gear.jpg|Artha admiring some new gear from his "sponsor". Artha and beau.jpg|Artha and Beau. Artha and beau racing.png|Artha and Beau racing. Beau top speed.jpg|Artha and Lance as Beau hits top speeds. Category:Characters Category:Gold Draconium Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Boosters